


Blue Star Black Galaxy

by Ninjab00ty



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Vegebul AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 06:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjab00ty/pseuds/Ninjab00ty
Summary: At what point in time does the blue sky of your home world collide and blend in with the black of the universe?





	Blue Star Black Galaxy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Akira Toriyama created the Dragon Ball universe, all rights and kudos to him.
> 
> I was inspired by Itscoffeeforbreak's illustration in the Under Every Moon vegebulzine .. If you can still buy it, get it.

Blue Star Black Galaxy

Bulma woke up to the blaring sound of her alarm clock. Trying to focus her tired and blurry eyes she read the display and cursed under her breath, "fuck .."

She forced herself to sit up in bed and stretch, taking in her surroundings: a modest dorm room with a bed and a desk in the headquarters of the Galactic Patrol. Bulma glanced at her uniform that was hung up over the closet door: a standard issue purple stretch jumpsuit under a white chest armour with the Galactic Patrol insignia on the front and white boots.

Hell yes, she thought, I could definitely rock this.

After excelling in math and science in her younger years due to her genius intellect she inherited from her father, Bulma received degrees in physics and engineering on her home planet of Earth and was poised to become the youngest, brightest, and wealthiest entrepreneur scientist the world has ever seen. And yet ..

Something was missing from her life. At the ripe age of eighteen, Bulma already knew her destiny was somewhere to be found in the stars. No matter where she traveled to on Earth, or what kind of crazy stupid adventures she would get herself into with her friends, she still looked up at the sky and imagined crazier, stupider adventures beyond ..

So when her steady baseball player boyfriend of two years decided he wanted to have a threesome with two women from his fanclub, well .. Bulma took that as a sign that she deserved better and made plans to leave Earth.

She contacted Jaco, who was a family friend of her sister's from when they were younger. She remembered the day that she met the space patrolman: she had come to the old man's island with her parents to visit her much older sister who was in herself a bit too adventurous. Bulma took a curious liking to the alien's spaceship, she diagnosed, fixed it and got to fly the ship by herself around the island .. she was five. Looking back at the memory, she realized that was the first time she knew she was meant for something bigger. After all, Jaco was the one who asked her if she wanted to join the Galactic Patrol at such a young age.

Reluctantly, and with a bit of bullying from Bulma's end, Jaco picked her up and brought her to the Galactic Patrol headquarters where she continued to excel in training while impressing her superiors with her brilliant inventions. After only months of hard work, Bulma was able to become a Junior Officer and go on scouting missions with an assigned team.

And that day was today, she thought. After taking a short shower, she put on her uniform and stared at her reflection in the full length mirror. Bulma brushed her aquamarine hair out of the way and attached the white circular communication device issued to her to her ears. A mixture of nervousness and excitement was churning inside her gut, Bulma breathed in deeply and let it out through pursed lips .. she was ready.

**********

Bulma opened her door to see a short bug-eyed alien staring back at her.

"Greetings Bulma! I was just about to knock on your door but -"

"Jaco how long were you standing there for? Don't be such a creep, I know I'm beautiful and all that but you don't have to be a stalker," Bulma said folding her arms.

"I'll have you know Bulma, you're not necessarily my type .."

She grabbed the alien around the neck in a chokehold, "just what do you mean by that, huh?!"

"I just mean our species aren't compatible mating wise, so I technically do not find you attractive! Can you get off me please? We're gonna be late for the assignment briefing!"

"Ugh," Bulma scoffed letting go of Jaco, "next time watch what you say to a beautiful girl," and headed to the officers meeting hall.

**********  
Before she knew it, Bulma stood in front of the head of the Galactic Patrol himself in all his tentacled glory: the Galactic King.

"I would like to wish you congratulations on your training and hard work these past few months, Junior Officer Bulma. You have been the best and brightest trainee we have ever had. You have completed a sizable amount of courses and modules in the brief time enrolled here and we think you are ready for the next step in your career as a Galactic Patrolman .. ahem*woman .. person."

"You are to be assigned to a small but elite patrolling group GPE4039. You are to observe the group and act as a member when necessary to the discretion of Captain Katayude. You will meet your new team now and start your mission. That is all."

"Well look at that, Bulma" Jaco exclaimed, "we'll be working together! I'm on the team as lead pilot."

********

After a formal meeting with the rest of her new team, Bulma found herself in a spaceship bound for coordinates to Planet Z'gok, on the other side of the galaxy. The mission was simple enough: they were to go to the planet and investigate the recent spike in petty crimes being reported in that particular solar system. The team would talk to the natives inhabiting the planet and if necessary find and apprehend the person or group causing the crimes.

"Bulma you are so lucky to be a part of this super elite team! The Galactic King was right to include me as I am one of the best," Jaco preened from the cockpit.

"Jaco you really don't know how to shut up do you?," Bulma quipped from her seat. "You have been talking since you stood outside my door at headquarters and listened on me getting ready."

"Didn't know you were such a pervert, Jaco," said Mozuku, "I didnt really see you as the voyeur type, hehehe .."

"Just stay away from ME if you know what's good for you," Hijiki glared, "you're not the only 'super elite' member of this team. I can have you dead with the poisons found on Planet Z'gok if you try anything funny."

"Just wait a minute! I was not 'listening in on you' this morning Bulma and I'm not a pervert," Jaco exclaimed from the front of the ship. "and Hijiki you aren't my type so I wouldn't-"

Hijiki leaped out from her seat and locked Jaco in a chokehold which made the ship swerve uncontrollably, "just what do you mean, bug eyes?!"

"Hijiki let go of the pilot this instant!" commanded the Captain, "we are close to Planet Z'gok and we all need to focus on the task at hand."

"Yes captain!" Hijiki sat down in her seat as Jaco let out an exasperated breath and continued to pilot the spaceship.

"Thank you Captain, you are the most super elite of us all," Jaco said.

"Jaco I command you to pilot the plane and shut up for the rest of way there."

"..."

**Author's Note:**

> Vegeta will definitely show up next chapter, I'm excited to write him. I love when Bulma bullies Jaco (sorry Jaco). I took the time to read the Jaco the Galactic Patrolman manga, it's great for backstory. I got the names for the team members from the manga.


End file.
